Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs!
by Flying Sky High
Summary: This is the place to make your OC famous! Ask questions or request things for the ponies and OCs through PMs to me, and the story will play out through requests. Characters: Currently, I've closed OC requests. No more OC will be accepted until all chapters on the list are complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs!**

**Done by Flying Sky High**

**This is, in fact, yet another question and answer story.**

**This will be a story based on what YOU, my friends, ask and request to be done, said, answered, or even add new ponies!**

**If you want your OC or a certain pony to be added, PM me please!**

**One condition: All your requests must be asked through PMs. The reason for this is that Reviews are for saying how you feel about the story, and thus it is technically abusing that feature to post requests in them.**

**SO, YEAH.**

**THANKS!**

* * *

><p>Sky High, a light green Pegasus, was walking around.<p>

He was looking for Sol Fire.

"Sol?" he called into Twilight's house, where Sol was staying for the next year.

"WHAT?" called Sol, from upstairs. "Do you need a cookie, or something?"

"N- well, yes, but... um... I was just seeing how you liked my story... If that's not a bother..."

"Not at all," replied the other winged pony. "It's pretty creepy, actually."

"Really? Good, because, um, that's the point," said Sky.

"One thing... how did I live for millions of years?"

"Well, the point of the story is to show that you are trapped in an endless expanse of matter, and seeing how time is a fabric across space, you kind of live for as long as that fabric expands... which is forever, I guess..." Sky got quieter and quieter as he went on.

"Ok, then... well, I'm'a go get you a cookie."

"OOH! Thanks," said Sky, happily.

* * *

><p>"Twilight? Where are your cookies?"<p>

"Why?"

"You know why."

"OH. Oh, of course! Just open the cupboard to the left of the cups..."

"Yes?"

"And behind the bowl of other bowls, there's a button..."

"YES?"

"And if you press the button, the cupboard with the cups reveals a secret cubby..."

"AND?"

"... in there is where you find a jar..."

"OF COOKIES?"

"SSSHHH! No, in the jar is a note..."

"Oh, gods..."

"And if you say what the note says out loud to the FAKE jar of cookies on the counter..."

Meanwhile, Sky had just realized the jar of cookies on the counter was solid china...

"It opens and actually contains cookies."

"..."

"..."

"Are you frickin' kidding me?"

"No."

"Oh, my Celestia. FINE."

Sol stormed down the stairs.

"Ok, Sky- Sky?"

Sky was flying in circles around the room, singing, very well, actually, about Pinkie Pie. He got this idea one day from when Rainbow blew the fuse box in their house, and it seemed like a good one.

"OOOH, PINKIE... IS A PIE... AND... SHE LIKES... TO BAKE... _PIES_... AND..."

"You have a very nice singing voice, but, really? Pinkie is a Pie?"

"Sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Was I too loud?"

"No, I just noticed you."

"Oh, good."

"OK, now I get to do all that stuff to get you a cookie..."

* * *

><p><strong>OK! That was nice!<strong>

**PM me with requests!**

**R&R!**

**And, your review question: Do you know what story Rainbow sung "Pinkie is a Pie"?**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs- Chapter 2**

**You guys should really check out ****_Bloody7851's_**** profile.**

**She's got a pretty good collection of stories.**

**I don't own her OC, Midnight Moon, who actually has a really long weird name in Greek.**

**That's because she's a minor Greek goddess!**

**Ok, we will start the next chapter. YAY.**

**Fluttershy: That's... my... line...**

**Sky: Oh, sorry, Poofy...**

* * *

><p>Sol opened the cupboard next to the cups. He clicked the button behind the bowl of bowls. A secret cubby opened up in the cupboard with the cups, and in there, he found a jar. In the jar was note.<p>

He walked over to the fake cookie jar, with Sky High making a very obvious WANT face.

He recited the note.

"If you desire these special cookies, which are indeed for Sky, you must go to the moon. On the moon, you must hug ONE moonbear. Come back with proof."

"TWILIGHT! YOU DIDN'T SAY I HAD TO DO WHAT IT SAYS!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"OH!"

The jar of fake cookies opened.

In the jar...

Was a single cookie.

"What... the... heck was that?"

"Oh, just a little code... to get you a cookie."

He hoofed the cookie over to Sky, who ate it _very slowly. He was also very clean about it._

Sky was almost finished with his cookie when there was a knock on the door.

A dark blue mare, with a red and black mane and tail and reptilian eyes was standing there.

"Hello, my name is Hikulatia Jupkuo Soyisk Suolju, but you may call me Hik. Or Midnight Moon, if you prefer that."

"You look royal," Said Sol. He was slapped in the face without looking by Sky, who felt that that was a stupid thing to say.

"Oops."

"Come in!" Yelled a delighted Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Have a seat! I've been expecting you!"

"Twilight?" Asked Sky.

"Yes, you may have a hug."

"Good... you read my mind," Sky replied as he got a happy hug.

They all sat own at a table, and Midnight Moon was bombarded with questions.

"So, you're 4014 years old? Do you even FEEL old? How many cells of your body do you think you have replaced over such a long time? Do you think your DNA has even mutated a little? ARE YOU IMMORTAL?"

"Ok, ok, ok! Casual. Act it. Anyway... Yes. No. I guess about 470 trillion or something. Yes. YES!"

"WOW!"

Twilight was freaking out.

Just then, a blur of rainbows soared in and landed on Sky's head. Without looking up, moving, or indicating any realization, he said, "Hi, Boofie."

"Hi. Oh, hello, um, Midnight Moon."

"YOU KNOW HER?!" Twilight was kicking her legs under the table.

"Well, yeah, she totally saved Applejack's booty yesterday after she accidentally fell off a cliff. At least this time it wasn't me, and we didn't get harpooned into the army. Actually, that story is PRETTY FREAKIN AWESOME, but... You know... It kind of hurt."

"Boofie? YOU? In the army?"

"Forget that. Anyway, uh, I just wanted to drop by."

There was a long pause.

"OK, Rainbow... bye..."

"BYE!" She shot out of the room.

"Your... girlfriend-"

"-I'm gay," deadpanned Sky.

"Oh. Your friend, there, seems very ecstatic."

"Well, she's just excited for something. Like, maybe the WonderBolts or whatever," chided Sky.

"SO... ANYWAY..." Sol interrupted.

"Yes?" they all said.

"Sky wanted me to tell him what I thought of his story."

"Ok, what story was it?" asked Twilight.

"It's called Password."

"What did you think of it?" Asked Sky.

"Well, to start off, it was pretty creepy, the part with the Beyond..." Sol reminded himself of how he asked Sky what it was. "I can't tell anypony about it, but it was creepy. It was also very suspenseful, really. I was also... perplexed by the word."

"Good," said Sky. "I mean, um, oh, really? Wait, what word?"

"Yeah. I just was confused as to how I was like, millions of years old, and the word was-"

"ME TOO! IT WAS CRAZY!" Pinkie Pie fell down from the ceiling.

"Hi, Pinkie."

"Hi! Well, When I was reading it, I felt this _really freeeaky_ feeling in my rump! BUT THEN... It all came to me! It was JUST A STORY!"

"So... you thought it was real... then your butt itched, so you decided it was a story?"

"Mhm!"

"Cool?"

That was Pinkie. Life was good for her.

There was yet another knock at the door.

"Come on in! Ooh, I bet it's The Psychologist!"

"Um, Princess-"

"Call me Twilight, Sky. I'm not about to just LET you be my subject!"

"Ok... sorry... um, Twilight... how many people are you expecting today?"

"At least three."

"Three more? Or-"

"No, three in all."

"Ok."

Twilight watched the door open, as a dark-crimson stallion stepped in.

"Good morning, M'lady." He bowed.

"Oh, shucks, just call me Twilight!"

"That I will. And, good morning, Sky, Sol, Pinkie, Midnight, and Scootalloo."

"Hey, how'd you get here, squirt?" Asked Sky.

"I just saw Rainbow Dash in here." She looked very serious.

"Yeah? She flew off."

"OH!" Scootalloo zoomed away on her scooter.

"BYE!"

The Psychologist sat down in a chair next to Twilight. They sat and talked over coffee.

Sky High wondered where his Boofie actually was.

He excused himself, and fluttered away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright!<strong>

**I got requests!**

**From like, three people! So, I got four requests! One guy gave me two!**

**YA- um, Woo hoo!**

**Fluttershy: That's... still my line.**

**Sky: *facehoof***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs- Chapter 3**

**As you know, I do not own any of the OCs here except for Sky High.**

**Hey, if you want cover art done for your story, hit me up! I'd be glad to do it. **

**Ok... Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Sky was searching for Rainbow Dash.<p>

He wanted to know why she flew off like that, and what was so important to her.

On his way, he started thinking about his life. He had great friends, and a lot of them.

He remembered the day he met them all...

_Sky High and Rainbow Dash were exploring the ground, for the first time. It wasn't soft, but it was pretty nice. _

_They saw a town up ahead._

_"Hey, Sky, look!" She pointed to the village._

_"Oh, um... Rainbow, I don't really know if we should..."_

_"It's fine! C'mon! Hey, new ponies!"_

_"New... Ponies?" asked Sky._

_"Well, yeah. Who had to build these houses if there weren't other ponies?"_

_"Um..."_

_"Rhetorical. Let's go."_

_They cautiously approached the town._

_Years later, they had moved into a house above Ponyville. It wasn't near Cloudsdale, but it was the same style of home. Clouds, and pillars. Sky was walking around with Rainbow, when a blur of pink slammed into him._

_"Oops, SOORY! Oh, HI! You must be Sky High, the new guy! That rhymed! WOO HOO!" The pink mare yelled._

_"...yes..."_

_"I'm Pinkie! Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!" She bounced in circles around him. "So... ya like parties?"_

_"Not... in particular, no..."_

_"Oh." Her ears dropped. "That's too bad."_

_"But, if it means a lot to you, I would be willing to attend... one."_

_"OH, GOODIE!" She zoomed away._

_They continued walking. The two entered the market, and spotted a stand with an orange mare behind it. _

_"Apple fritters... n' stuff..." She said glumly, "If ya' feel like it today," She seemed very tired._

_Rainbow trotted up to her. "Apple fritters, you say?"_

_"Yeah, uh huh, I have... uh... some Apple fritters, too..."_

_"You said that."_

_"OH, golly. Sorry, there. Would you like to buy one?"_

_"Yes, please!" Rainbow was excited._

_"You seem new, here. Do ya mind me askin' yer name?"_

_"It's Rainbow Dash, as you can see..." She flipped her mane._

_"Ah, yeah... heheh... I'm Applejack, an' this is my li'l sis, Applebloom."_

_"HIYA!" yelled Applebloom._

_"Well, nice to meet you guys, I better be going, see ya!" Rainbow departed._

_"Who was that? Is that food? Ooh, can I have-" Sky started._

_"Her name's Applejack," Rainbow said, simultaneously stuffing a piece of her fritter in Sky's face, "Yes, it's food, ya like it?"_

_Sky nodded, eyes wide._

_It was yummy._

_Later that day, Sky and Rainbow had attended Pinkie's party, where they met Rarity. Twilight, of course, was living in Canterlot at the time._

_When she did move to Ponyville, Sky remembered her checking on the weather patrol._

_Sky had burrowed into a cloud, and sped off before she saw anything._

_He peeked through the misty fluff, and saw Rainbow doing her special "Rainblow dry" on Twilight Sparkle. It was hilarious, but he kept it to himself._

_And, later that day as well, he had attended Pinkie's welcome Twilight Sparkle party, where he met Twilight. He had kind of pawed her shoulder._

_"Um, hi, Twilight... I just wanted to say... welcome to Ponyville-" he then sped off, back to Rainbow, down stairs._

_"Did you do it?"_

_"Uh huh..."_

_"Good job! You talked to somepony first!"_

_"Can we go home?"_

_...it was a long night._

Sky snapped out of it when he noticed he had been found by Rainbow.

"Hey, SKY... BRO... WAKE UP..."

"What? Wh- Oh, Rainbow, hi, I was looking for you."

"I know. You know why I know?"

"Why?"

"Because you're always looking for me."

"Oh."

"SOOOOO... What's up?"

"I just wanted to know why you seemed so anxious earlier."

"Me? No, no no... that was excitement. I had just bought tickets to the next WonderBolts show! AGAIN!"

Sky was not surprised.

"Hey, who's that?" Rainbow pointed at a white unicorn, walking down the road.

"I have no idea."

They flew down, and Rainbow said hi.

"Hi, there. Are you new?"

"What? No, are you?"

"No! Where do you even live?"

"Close to the library. You?"

"Oh, we live right there." Rainbow pointed to their floating house.

"Nice. Oh, my name's Supernova."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is..."

"...Sky High..." Sky said. "Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too! Well, I'm running an errand, so, I gotta go. See you around!"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Nice one, Rainbow. 'Are you new?'"

"Can it, bro. It was good."

"Uh huh."

They made their way back to their house. When Rainbow opened the door, Sky flew in really fast, and landed on his bed.

"OH MY CELESTIA, I'M HOME... FINALLY..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's how Sky met the mane 6. But, as you should know, he and Rainbow already knew Fluttershy from flight camp.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**PM me with requests!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you may know, I only have so much time a day to update.**

**I haven't had much time for Jealousy, and I'm sorry. I will try to update soon.**

**Anyway, I am a busy guy! I get plenty of requests, and I also do a lot of cover art for people. BUT, I ALWAYS have time for PMs! No worries.**

**So, I'll just say that I have a pile of things to do. **

**NOTE: If you would, I know I said no limits, but... just, no offense, just try to avoid Gary Stu/Jane Sue characters. You can do Alicorns or royalty, but please avoid omniscient, omnipotent, omnipresent, omnidirectional, Omni-anything... because it's hard to write about somepony so powerful and still focus on other characters. Please, don't hate me. I still love you.**

**Sorry this is so long... but I have one more thing. I will try to do one chapter per character. If you feel isolated or pushed away, tell me! I will try to fix it!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Midnight Moon was having a great time at Twilight's house. They were all having a nice conversation. It was about something along the lines of a guy named Light Burst, who apparently had lived in Ponyville for seven years, but no one noticed. Well, Midnight Moon was getting a lot of attention.<p>

"So, Midnight Moon, where were you born?" Twilight leaned in.

"I... don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's just... my past is... past. It's nothing."

"...ooook... Then, uh, just tell us about yourself!"

"Alright."

"May I have more coffee? I think this will take longer than I thought," said The Psychologist.

Twilight nodded, and hovered the large coffee pitcher over to her. She poured it into The Psychologist's cup.

"Thank you."

Twilight sat down. "Ok, Midnight. What's your story?"

"Ok, here we go. I am a minor goddess. My parents are Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and architecture. My father is Hades, the Greek god of the underworld," said Midnight.

"Whoa..." Sol gasped.

"Well, I was adopted by Princess Luna, and thus I raise the stars at night," continued Midnight. "I had a husband, but he died saving my daughter, Golden Streak."

"Oh, wow... I'm sorry," said Twilight.

"It's fine. I manage."

"Wow. So, you're a minor goddess, you raise the stars, and you're a widow?" The Psychologist asked.

"Basically."

They sat in silence, pondering this new information.

"Well, I best be going," said Midnight.

"Ok, see you around! Safe travels," said Sol.

"I will! Bye."

The door closed, and Sol remembered something.

"Hey, guys, have you ever heard of... Sword Art Online?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have done another.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and MOST thanks for supporting!**

**I recommend reading My Little Pony: Horizon by joshthegreat.**

**Seriously!**

**And, a story that needs reviews to go on is Flying Sky High by DiamondCrafter. R&R that one!**

**Oh, and this one!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs- Chapter 5**

**This is crazy. I never thought I would get so many requests!**

**I will try!**

* * *

><p>Sol jumped out of his seat.<p>

"I HAVE TO PEE!" He flew off to the bathroom, and everypony laughed.

* * *

><p>Outside, Supernova was wondering if she should knock on the library doors.<p>

She thought about it, then realized other ponies were in there, so she decided to.

Twilight heard a knock on the door. Again.

She opened it, to find Supernova standing there. She looked inside, and she said something kind of awkward.

"Is that- That- she can, here inside?"

"What? Come in," Twilight said.

Supernova stepped inside, and watched Sol Fire fly in from the bathroom, saying, "I can't believe you kept that shower curtain..."

"What shower curtain?" she asked.

"OH, nothing," said Twilight, "Just a... shower curtain..."

Supernova wasn't going to care anymore.

Ok, she did a little, but she ignored it.

* * *

><p>Later, the three were practicing their magic.<p>

Everypony else had gone home, and it was getting late.

"I wanted to ask you something, Twilight," said Sol.

"What's that?" she replied.

"Why am I so afraid of Flitter Heart, my kind of marefriend?"

"You probably lived your life away from mares up to this point," she said, then promptly went back to reading.

"Thanks?"

"Uh huh..."

A long silence took place.

"You know-"

"SHHHH."

Sol went silent. Only then did he notice the rain outside, pitter pattering on the roof and windows.

It was a nice sound.

Supernova was listening to the rain as well.

In fact, everypony, Sky, Rainbow, Pinkie, Midnight, Twilight, Sol, The Psychologist. They all listened to the same rain.

The thunder rolled, and the rain continued.

"I think that I have it, Twilight," said Supernova.

"You do? How do you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Sol.

"She figured out how to... WAIT, YOU DID THAT?!"

"YES!" Supernova jumped up and down, exited to the core.

"She MADE IT RAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Supernova is one awesome pony. This story will contain shorter chapters.<strong>

**I love you.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs- Chapter 6**

**I think people liked the rain thing!**

**I hope you did!**

* * *

><p>A red and orange stallion was flying around Ponyville, admiring the happiness of all the ponies walking around.<p>

Then, he saw two mares, along with a third, wait, no, that's... OH, that's Sky. He kind of... looks like a mare. Whatever.

Anyway, the two mares, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, the latter who Sky called Boofie, were conversing at a low level.

"Rainbow, I told you, HE LIKES YOU!"

"Pinkie, he likes YOU, I know it!"

"Boofie, how do you know he doesn't like... BOTH of you?"

"That's ridiculous, Sky...-y. Ok, Don't tell anyone I tried to make up a nickname for you..." Pinkie had failed at nicknaming Sky. Again.

"Well, he might... but I doubt it. He has to like the CUTEST PARTY PONY EVER-" Started Rainbow.

"-But he has to like the AWESOMEST PEGASUS EVER!"

"You know, he could like the Cutest Awesomest Party Pegasus Pony..." Sky said... "As in, BOTH OF YOU-"

SharkTank took this as a chance to intervene.

"HEY, girls, lookin' good... fighting over 'him'..."

"GO AWAY!"

"JEEZ, OK, dang."

As he started to fly away, he was feeling hurt. THEY DIDN'T LIKE HIM!

"WAIT!" a small voice said.

"Huh?" SkarkTank turned around. A little green Pegasus was floating up to him.

"Um, pardon me, but I believe they're fighting... over you, SharkTank."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Later that night, in SharkTank's home, he was dancing to nothing, just because he was alone, in his house.

But that was when a certain pink Poofy (ahem, Name Argument) decided to knock on the door, AFTER looking in the window.

"HIYA!" she said when he opened the door, knocking him on his butt.

"Oh, it's you."

"YUP! And you know what?"

"Wha-"

"It's YOU, TOO! WOO HOO!"

"It's 11 o'clock..."

"...good."

**WHAT?!**"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but... what do you mean, good?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Um..."

"WHAT?! Ok, that's gross. Find your happy place, Pinkie... Find your happy place..."

"Pinkie?"

"I said good, because it's midnight cupcake time!"

"What?"

"Quit saying what, sillyhead."

"I don't know, I never asked-"

"What don't you know?"

"A lot of things, but you said 'quit saying what' and I never told you to quit-"

"That wasn't a question."

"O-"

"-silly head."

They walked to Sugar Cube Corner.

That's where the magic happens! They made three batches of cupcakes together, and it was fun.

-_-_-_-REAL CUPCAKES OMG SHUT UP-_-_-_-

...anyway.

Ahem.

They had a nice time. But when it was time for SharkTank to go home, he didn't want to.

"I'd really like to stay, but, I have to go. I'll see you later, Pinkie."

"...ok. Bye." Pinkie was a little saddened by that. "Have a good evening."

SkarkTank trudged home.

He went to sleep.

Dang it, he said in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Uglymod, how'd you like that?<strong>

**Part two, coming soon.**

**But how will Sky handle it?**

**NO IDEA!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs- Chapter 7**

**Ok, I got a ...special request.**

**This is going to be good.**

**Ok, Here We Go.**

* * *

><p>Sky High, as usual, was eating a cookie, and flying toward Twilight's Library, the Golden Oaks Library.<p>

He touched down, and finished his cookie. It was sooo good... He smiled as he took the last bite, and giggled. At that, Twilight opened the door, and Sky dove into some bushes. He soon realized that it wasn't a monster, and slowly crept out, looking cautious.

"Sky? You know, I'm not a monster, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but, it was scary, and I was eating a cookie, and I liked it, but then you scared me, so I jumped and hid, because you could be a monster, and if you were, then you could've eated me, and then Boofie would be really mad at you, so she'd move away, then you'd follow her out of spite and eat her too, but then you'd feel bad, so you'd kill yourself, and then Boofie and I would be really sad, no, wait, we'd be dead, so never-"

"SKY!"

"EEP!" He jumped into the bushes, again.

"Come inside."

Sky came out, and followed Twilight inside. Right when he stepped inside, something very scary happened.

The entire library _flooded_ with cookies, filling everything to the brim.

"EEK!" Sky screamed, and tried to run out the door, back into the bushes, but he was buried deep in cookies.

Sky felt a tear drip down the side of his face. He whimpered, then, Twilight poked her head out, a few feet away. "Sky? Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"IT SCARED ME!" he wailed, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sky, they're cookies! You should be happy!"

"I KNOW! WAAAH..." He cried and cried. Until somepony flew down and landed next to him.

"Aww, Sky, I didn't mean to make you cry... Are you ok?"

"BOOFIE!" He was kind of angry, actually.

"What?"

"YOU SCARED ME!"

"I'm sorry."

"Good, because you're gonna be in about two hours."

"What?" Rainbow was confused.

"I'm going home."

Sky flew away, and Rainbow looked down. "I was trying to make him happy."

"Um, this is Sky High we're talking about. He gets scared and cries very easily, he's a softy. But it was kind of cute," said Twilight.

"I just don't want to say his _crying_ was cute."

"But it was!"

"It made me feel bad."

"...Oh, Rainbow, come on. COOKIES. Bring home a bunch. Wait, are these even real?" Twilight asked. She picked up a few, and let them fall from her hoof.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rainbow had planned to meet SharkTank at her house. "Oh, dang it, Sky will be there, being sad and wanting comfort. What do I do...?"<p>

"We meet when he's gone." SharkTank stepped walked up to her.

"Ok, this is SERIOUSLY starting to seem like a fictional story..."

"You have no idea. Anyway, can you get Sky to sleep over somewhere else?"

"I could try."

Rainbow knocked on Fluttershy's door.

The door creaked open. "Oh, hi, Rainbow... how are-"

"CAN SKY STAY THE NIGHT?"

"...of course, but why?"

"I have a ...date... ...and, you know... he can't be there... it's a DATE... so, yeah."

"He can always stay. Let me get a sleeping bag and pillow..."

A minute passed, then Fluttershy came downstairs and lay the _sleep supplies_ out on the floor downstairs.

"Um, Flutters... he might get scared of the dark..."

"NO worries, I have night lights! Everywhere!"

She turned the lights off in the house, and since the sun was already setting, the room went dark for a second, then the nightlights made a nice, warm glow.

"Oh, he'll love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was part two of this little story!<strong>

**R&R!**

**Suggestion for cookie flooding by Trail Blaze!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs- Chapter 8**

**I am SO SORRY.**

**I have been ULTRA busy, and have needed time to complete some things. Now that I have time, I will update!**

**I am having a hard time keeping up with requests. So, I took a long time to finish this. Sorry.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash opened the door to her house. She looked around for Sky, but, he was nowhere to be found; she even checked her own bed. Sometimes he gets mad and snuggles under her covers, not allowing Rainbow to get in.<p>

Once, she caught him in the act, with his rump in the air, attempting to hide in the bed to protest against Rainbow. She had said, "Caught ya red hooved, little guy!" He froze, halfway under, and said, in the most sinister voice he could manage (which, of course, was not even close to sinister): "I am going to go under these covers, and you are not going to stop me."

She walked over to him, and because his head was under the blankets, his 'sinister' voice was muffled. She said that she could stop him. Anyway, the point is, he was probably going to get under them when she turned around.

"SKY?"

No answer.

"Sky, I'm sorry."

"It was scary."

"They were cookies."

"I know. I took some."

"Are you - wait, where are you?"

"On the floor, in front of you."

She looked down, and, there he was, just laying there like a cat, his eyes were half lidded. He looked annoyed as he whipped his tail around. He took a bite of a cookie.

"Are you ready to spend the night at Fluttershy's?"

"WHAT?"

"You're going over to her house for the night. I have… you know, a date, and it's a little personal."

"Oh, well, that makes sense. When do I leave?"

"Five."

Rainbow sent him off around four forty-five. In a half hour, Sharktank would arrive. She had to clean up a little. She made her bed AGAIN, picked up garbage, cleaned the kitchen, wiped the table and counters, and finally finished. Finally finished… that sounds redundant.

In the twenty minutes Sharktank took to arrive, Rainbow combed her mane and tail. This NEVER was to be spoken of again.

Then, a knock sounded at the door. "COMING!" said Rainbow.

She opened the door. A familiar orange pegasus stood outside.

"Hey, Sharktank! Glad you could make it."

"I am too."

He stepped inside. The house was remarkably large, in fact. He was impressed by the rainbows and castle-esque pillars on the outside. On the inside, though, it was a normal home, but with really beautiful marble-like walls and cloud floors. She showed him around, and he really liked all of it. But there was one thing he was confused about. There were… two beds.

"Hey, uh, do you have a roommate or something?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I think you've met him. Sky's actually staying the night at Fluttershy's house."

"Right, Sky High. He's your brother…?"

"No, just a really close friend."

"Ok… Why do you live together? Isn't that awkward, like, with showers and getting dressed?"

"No, not at all. He doesn't have a problem with either of those, and we've been living like this for like, three years."

"I'm a little confused."

This conversation was confusing Sharktank, but it wasn't getting heated or anything. Rainbow was easy to talk to.

"Look at his bed sheets."

It was just a blue comforter and like, twenty pillows.

"Other one."

"Oh," said Sharktank. He had noticed the blue one, thinking it was Sky's.

The other one was pink, with little hearts and flowers all over it. There were also twenty pillows, and each was a different shade of purple.

"OH."

"Yeah, he's obviously gay, and that's why we live together!" She laughed. Sharktank was… a little dim witted at times.

"I knew that."

"Yeah, right…"

They had a nice evening. They had a very nice dinner of tulip salad. It was great.

They later snuggled into her bed, so he could read to her. It, surprisingly, was not a Daring Do book: It was a story called Arctic, and the thing was, Sky wrote it. It was actually well-written, and the imagery was vivid.

Sharktank completely forgot about the time, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sky was on his way home. He had said goodbye to Fluttershy, and left. He had a great time; there were night lights. The only thing he was worried about was Rainbow's date. How had it gone?<p>

He soon reached the door. He unlocked it, and walked in. He went into the bedroom, and put his things down. Then he looked over to Rainbow's bed, where he noticed that they were both in there.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

Sharktank and Rainbow woke up with a start. They had been spooning, Sharktank holding her.

"This isn't what it looks like…"


End file.
